


Kate McCallister is Home Alone

by BubblegumNeon



Category: Home Alone (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Ass Play, Bed-Wetting, Christmas, Female Protagonist, Female Solo, Female-Centric, Fingerfucking, Hand & Finger Kink, Home Alone, Jewelry, Lingerie, MILFs, Masturbation, Omorashi, POV Female Character, Sharing a Bed, Snow, Stockings, Vaginal Fingering, Watersports, Wetting, Winter, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:12:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9497822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblegumNeon/pseuds/BubblegumNeon
Summary: Kate McCallister finds herself freed from all the kids and her husband, completely home alone. Her mind quickly turns to an old itch that hasn't been scratched in ages!The artwork is by the awesome SugarOoze! Find her here: http://sugarooze.tumblr.com/





	

"See you later, honey. And **please** , keep an eye on Kevin!" Kate yelled against the wind.

  
She pulled the door closed, shutting it against the icy wind. Sighing, she brushed some snow out of her short auburn hair. Looking around the empty foyer, it hit her. This was _weird_!

Peter and Frank were talking all the kids to the yearly Christmas Eve parade, and as much as Kate wanted to go, she had way too much housework to be done before the whole extended family arrived later in the week. The parade would run for the next 2 hours, and Peter and Frank were taking the kids to dinner after that. Kate McCallister was home alone!

  
This was totally unheard of. She couldn't remember a single time in the last decade that she had the house to herself. She paused, lost in thought. She supposed this must have been how Kevin felt the year before last, being totally alone, free to do whatever he liked.

" _It's a shame things took a turn for the worse, or I bet he would have had a great time, being the man of the house..._ " she thought ruefully to herself. She pushed away the thoughts. She hated thinking about the last two Christmases. She had insisted on a stay at home holiday this year, and not just because she was feeling sentimental. She shook her head with a smirk, her gold earrings swaying with the motion.

She turned from the foyer, heading to the kitchen to start on her huge list of chores. Looking with trepidation at the mess of a dining room, she pulled back her sleeves and steeled herself for hours of work.

  
Within an hour, she was done. The kitchen was spotless and the dining room was neat. She had expected this to take her all night, and here she was totally done. She thought down her mental checklist.

" _House? Clean. Laundry? In the wash. Food? Prepped! I think I'm all done, and with-_ "  
She glanced at the clock, expecting to see the big hand hovering close to the eight. To her bewilderment, it was 6:30. It had only been an hour since everyone had left, and they'd be gone for at least two more.

She was stunned. Two hours with no one home, and nothing to do? She pulled off her rubber gloves, setting them on the counter. She flipped her hair out of her face and put her hand on her hip, thinking of what to do to kill a few hours.

" _Well, I guess I could watch that VHS of Only the Lonely._ "

She had seen that film in theaters and LOVED it, but she couldn't get over how much the lead character had looked like Gus Polinsky (" _Polka-isnky_?" she smiled), the man that had helped her get to Chicago a few years back. Feeling like she was going off track, Kate quickly decided she didn't feel like watching a movie and continued to think.

She giggled to herself.

" _I could go play Kevin's Super Duper Nintendo game thing, I'm sure he'd **love** that_."

She had bought it for Kevin last Christmas after everything, as a final apology, and he adored it. She shrugged, knowing she'd probably mess it up some how if she touched it.

Her mind, searching desperately for "things to do with alone time" stumbled upon something she hadn't thought about in quite some time. Her face was immediately painted red, matching her hair. She forced the thought from her mind.

" _No, no, no._ " she thought, shaking her head.

" _Come on now, Kate. What can you find to do that's constructive_?"

Looking around the empty house, she found herself unable to shake the thought. Try as she might, it was now possessing her entirely.

" _Well... what could it hurt? I mean, no one's around._ " she thought, feeling a spark within her.

She wet her rouge lips with her tongue, feeling the spark ignite. She made a beeline from the kitchen to the stairs, her mind made up. She placed her heeled foot on the first step, before realizing her stupidity. No wonder her feet hurt, she'd been wearing her heels the whole time she'd been doing chores!

  
She kicked them off, smiling. Honestly, it was force of habit. She was so used to wearing them, and she actually really loved heels. They made her feel... sexy. And the looks she got from men half her age made them worth it.

" _Hm... younger men_." she contemplated, her mind filling with lewd thoughts.

Kate bit her lip. She was not going waste anymore time. The fire within her was turning into an inferno. She headed upstairs, straight to the amster bedroom and flung open the door hastily. Then it hit her. She had plenty of time. Why did this have to be a quick thing? She grinned, an idea popping into her mind.

  
She turned tail, going back down stairs. Thinking on her feet she trotted over to the foyer. She snatched her favorite coat from the coat rack.

" _I think I'd better take this... just in case_." she decided, heading back toward the stairs.

Once again entering the bedroom, Kate glanced at the her watch. She really did have all time in the world. More than enough time to have quite a bit of fun. She threw her coat on the bed and, without restraint, she began to undress.

  
She unzipped the back of her red sheath dress, pulling it up and over her head, ruffling her hair. She tossed it on the ground, haphazardly. Underneath it, she wore only sleek pantyhose and plain black underwear. The bra came off first, her nimble fingers unhooking it as quickly as possible. It fell to the floor as well, exposing her bosom.

  
Her stiffened nipples stood out, begging for attention. She looked down at her chest. Even though this area didn't get her as much attention from the boys as her posterior, she was proud of it. They were perky, with no sagging, and her areola were the perfect shade of rose pink. They were very suck-able, if she did say so herself.

  
She pulled down her pantyhose, rolling it gently as not to rip it. She stepped out of them, slowly starting to pull down her underwear. She felt the fabric slowly pull away from her already moistened loins, the cool air against her sending a chill down her spine. Sliding them down and over her butt, they fell upon her red painted toenails.

  
Her butt now free, she reached back to cup it. Now this was her pride and joy. She grinned at her own stupidity. Kate knew it was silly, but she loved showing off her ass. It was round and firm, with the perfect curve. She always made sure to wear tight dresses and skirts that hugged it as firmly as possible, drawing every mans eye, without fail. Besides Peter's that is. She wasn't even sure he noticed her tight dresses any more.

  
Now standing totally nude in her bedroom, she felt more turned on than ever. She looked at herself in the mirror, pouting her bubblegum pink lips in her best "vogue" face. She smiled at her self and turned around, eager to get started. She bent over in front of her drawer, her ass spreading as she did. She opened the bottom drawer, reaching and pulling out her "naughty outfit", a pair of white transparent lace panties and bra, with matching stockings and garter.

  
She'd never gotten to wear it before. She had found it a while back, and bought it for bedroom antics with Peter, but they'd both just been too busy. She shrugged, slipping on the bra. Her nipples poked through the bra, easily visible through the transparent lace fabric. She tossed the panties back into the drawer, realizing she wouldn't need them. Quickly, she slipped on the stockings, leaving the garter to hang. She grabbed her coat from the bed and left the bedroom.

  
Kate was considering this idea for a while, but never could have done it while anyone was home. She headed straight for the attic, huddling her coat around her nearly nude body to keep warm. She headed up the attic stairs, and shut the door behind her. She sighed. She really loved it up here.

  
The cozy attic was spacious and warm, with knick-knacks spread about. The bed in the center of the room was big and comfy, with whimsical sheets and blanketing. Kevin had taken to the attic, spending a good amount of time there, and the room had the "lived in" look. It was her favorite room in the house.

  
The room was totally silent, besides the constant, gentle howl of the wind and snow beyond the walls. She switched on the lamp on the bedside table, filling the room with a warm yellow glow.

  
" _Mmm, this is perfect_!" she thought, eagerly.

  
She hopped on the bed, her gaudy gold earrings bouncing around. She didn't even bother to take off her coat. She rolled over, enjoying the musty but clean smell of the blankets. Oddly, the blankets also smelled slightly of Kevin. Apparently he had spent more time up here than she thought. She was surprised when her body reacted to the smell, the space between her legs moistening even more. She didn't understand it herself, and she didn't care to anymore.

  
Kate could not hold back any longer. She lay on her back, propping her self up with pillows. She let her coat fall open, revealing her nipples pushing through her bra, longing for her attention. She was more than happy to oblige.

  
Without removing her bra, she slipped her hands under the fabric, gently rubbing her teats. She felt her lips part in pleasure, and squeezed harder, pulling on them slightly. It had been much too long since she felt this way.

  
Filled with lust, she spread her legs, knees up. As she did so, she felt her juices ooze out, running down her butt cheeks and onto the sheets. Normally she would have immediately put a towel down, worried about a stain, but right now she just didn't care.

  
With her coat now pushed up around her shoulders, she reached between her legs. Her fingertips found her soaked pussy, and she gasped with pleasure as she felt her wetness. She pushed two of her fingers into herself, arching her back as they slipped in. She fingered herself at a steady pace, surprised at just how into this she had gotten. Her left hand gripped and released the sheets beneath her, insatiably.

  
Pulling her fingers from herself, she looked down at the strands of wetness from her long red nails, to her now aching clit. She couldn't believe how turned on she was to be alone, in this bed, doing something so dirty. She bit her bottom lip slightly, savoring the feeling. Her clit pulsated longingly.

  
Kate began to rub her clit, slowly for a moment, but almost immediately quickening. She needed to cum. She never did this so...furiously, but this time was so different. She couldn't help reaching down with her left hand to finger her cunt while she rubbed herself. Just then, an idea sprang to mind.

  
She pulled her left hand fingers from herself, her lust at it's peak. She spread her wetness to her ass, moistening it thoroughly. She had seen this in one of Peter's magazines and had wanted to try it since. Tentatively, she slowly pushed a finger into her butt hole.

  
At first, it was slightly painful, but as it slid in further she felt an intense pang of pleasure. She slowly pulled her finger out, and the pain reared its head again. Tensing up, she pushed her finger back in, and the overwhelming pleasure crashed over her once more. After a few more times, the pain melted away entirely. It was an incredible feeling, in and out, pain giving way to a new kind of pleasure. She _loved_ it.

  
She couldn't help herself. Here was Kate McCalister, prim, proper mom, on her sons bed fingering her asshole and rubbing her cunt furiously. She couldn't take this insanely erotic scenario any longer. She lost control. Her orgasm was finally coming, and she rubbed even faster. Her back arched high as it hit.

  
Waves of pleasure washed over her, her muscles contracting around her own finger inside of her anus. Her rubbing slowed to erratic massaging, trying desperately to squeeze out more pleasure. At the height of the pleasure, she felt something she never had before. Her muscles contracted and she opened her eyes to see a steaming stream of yellow pouring from between her legs, soaking the bed. She couldn't stop, the hot pee flowed out, soaking her legs and butt. It only added to her pleasure.

  
As the orgasm finally receded and she regained control of her bladder, she felt heavy. Laying in the warm puddle of her pee, she closed her eyes, falling back onto the bed.

  
" _Oh my god. Wow._ " she sighed.

  
That had felt almost too good to bed true. She would absolutely have to find the time to do this again soon. But for now, she decided to clean up.

  
Just as she leaned up, she heard something. Panic struck her.

  
" _Oh no! Are they home already!?_ "

  
She glanced at her watch, in disbelief. Sure enough, it was 8:30.

  
As quickly as she could, she jumped up out of the puddle she had left on the bed and buttoned her coat over her sweaty body. She quickly ran her nails through her scarlet hair, trying to make is look presentable. She ran downstairs, as to not be caught in the attic.

  
She ran into them at the stairs to the bedrooms. There must have been about 50 kids. In the hustle and bustle of everyone going to get changed, no one even noticed her besides Peter.

  
"Hey, hun, enjoy your night alone?" he said, jovially.

Kate wiped her wet fingers on the back of her coat, hoping it wouldn't stain.

"Oh, hi, honey! Yeah, had a great time! All that cleaning!" she laughed, awkwardly.

She glanced down and realized her nipples were poking through her coat. She crossed her fingers that no one suspected anything.

Kevin was the last one in, and he shuffled up to his mom, giving her a hug.

"Hi Mom. The parade was great! A real shame you missed it." He chimed.

"Hey, wait a minute. Why are you wearing your coat? Did you go somewhere?" he asked, filled with scrutiny.

Kevin always was the smart one. She thought as quickly as she could.

"Uh, yeah, Kevin. Mommy was just taking out the trash."

 

At this, Peter turned around.  
"But, hun... It's not trash..." he trailed off, as Kate turned and left for the kitchen.

"Huh, guess she meant the kitchen trash?" Peter mumbled with a shrug, totally oblivious.

 

For twenty minutes Kate pretended to wash dishes and meandered around the kitchen, waiting for everyone to go to bed. She couldn't believe she had gotten so lost in herself that time had flown by like that. She felt a smidgen of regret that she had done something so nasty, so close to the kids being home, but mostly she just felt euphoric afterglow. Kate had forgotten how good it felt to get a little self love in.

She smiled at the thought. Suddenly, the smile drained off her face. The _kids._ The _kids_ were _home_.

  
"...Kevin!" She panicked, running for the attic, still nude besides lingerie underneath her coat.  
Just as she began to ascend the stairs, she heard it.

  
"Hey mom! Can you c'mere?!" called Kevin, invariably from the attic.  
She headed upstairs, trying to come up with some sort of story.

Coming into the attic, she saw Kevin standing by the bed.  
"What's up, honey?" she said, sweetly, with a tinge of nervousness.  
"Mom, I think there is a leak in the roof, the bed in soaked." Kevin frowned, turning around to show her the wet seat of his pants.

  
Kate's face went beet red.  
"And Mom, why does the bed smell like your **perfume**?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! So this is sort of an odd one. I watched both the Home Alone movies over Christmas a few times, and I was stunned by how awesome Catherine O'Hara is in them. She was just so sexy, with her red hair and her glamorous outfits and jewelry! Maybe I got a little obsessed, haha. So I somehow convinced my GF to draw her as Kate having fun in the attic, and when I saw it, I knew I had to write it! I didn't spend very long on it, so it may have some issues, but still! Please enjoy, and leave a comment!


End file.
